“Smart” home systems are increasingly popular with consumers. Smart home systems may include devices such as security cameras, electronic door locks, and lighting systems. Such smart lighting systems typically include features like enabling activation of lights remotely via a smartphone, the setting of a schedule for activation of lights, or the use of proximity sensors for activation of lights.
While these smart lighting systems are popular with consumers, they nevertheless are unable to satiate all commercial desires. For example, while smart lighting systems that can direct light toward specific areas may exist, those smart lighting systems use mechanical arrangements of motors and gears to aim a light source toward the desired specific area. Although this does achieve the goal, the amount of physical space taken up by the motors and gears to provide the desired degree of aimability is undesirable, often rendering such lighting systems unusable with conventional lighting fixtures.
Therefore, further development into the area of smart lighting systems so as to satisfy long felt commercial needs is desired.